Camping: The worst and best thing ever
by God's Broken Dreamer
Summary: Camping is one of the worst things I've ever been forced to do. And trust me this misadventure isn't all fun and games. That stupid idiot kidnapped me and now he's going on about werewolves and mates? This guy's crazy! SasuSaku AU
1. Camping? Are You Insane?

_**So, first story ever.**_  
_**Revised Prologue.**_

_**More words.**_

_**Probably twice as many as there were.**_

_**Still short (sorry)**_

_**The next two-three chapters are being rewritten as well.**_

_**So stay tuned. ^_~**_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura (not in this chapter)**

**_Summery:_** Camping is one of the worst things I've ever been forced to do. And trust me this misadventure isn't all fun and games. That stupid idiot kidnapped me and now he's going on about werewolves and mates? This guy's crazy! SasuSaku AU

_**Prologue: Camping? Are you insane?!**_

* * *

Sakura smiled, a small painful twitching of the lips. The kind of smile you only wear when you've just heard someone ask you to do something that you'd rather swallow a hot coal than do. "I'm sorry I think I just misheard you…did you say camping?"

Her mother nodded with an encouraging smile. "I think it would be fun to get away for a while, you, your father, and I. We barely spend any time together anymore. Don't you agree, sweetie?"

She blinked, her face getting hot, warning her of a coming outburst. "Camping?! Mother, Have you gone insane?!"

Her mother's smile faltered a little. "But, honey, our family needs some together time."

"We can have plenty of together time sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner!" Forget hot, Sakura's face was blazing. She could feel the oncoming hysteria.

Apparently so could her mother, and she said the completely wrong thing to try and stop it. "Now why don't you calm down, dear. The dinner table is just so ordinary."

Sakura's voice strained in an attempt to keep it level. "Calm, mother, is what I am trying, and failing, to be. Ordinary is good where family is concerned. Ordinary is comforting. Adventurous is for the jungle or the bedroom! "

She blinked for a moment, absorbing the words that she had just let herself say. _Ah, the failings of modern highschools_. She snapped her mouth shut, turning an interesting shade of pink-ish red she couldn't remember ever belonging on her face.

Her mother stared at her with wide eyes for a few moments, gathering her growing anger about herself and attempting to contain it. "Sakura, dear," She began, a strained smile stretching unnaturally across her face, "Sakura-um, well, your-your-your father and I have been planning this trip for-for a very long time. We'd really appreciate it if you came with us."

"But-but mom-" Sakura protested. "you know I hate camping. Have hated it since-since, well, forever!" She wasn't going to go into the details. Some incidents were still too embarrassing for her to mention or even think about.

"Well, yes, but we think this might be a great time for you to get over that hate. I mean, getting pushed into the river couldn't have been _that _traumatizing." She smiled, the way you would smile at a wild animal you didn't want to startle.

"I was four, mother. You laughed. No one bothered to help me at all! You 'figured I could swim well enough to make it to shore myself'. Instead, you let me travel far enough downstream that it took you days to find me!"

"Well, such a thing could happen to anybody..."

"Anybody with idiot parents!" Sakura was so angry by now that there was no containing it. "What kind of people laugh while their daughter potentially drowns?!"

"It wasn't _that_ bad, Sakura." Her father finally entered the conversation.

"Wasn't that bad? Wasn't that bad?!"

"Now, dear, try to contain yourself. He didn't mean it that way."

"I'm sure he didn't." She crossed her arms over her chest, scowling.

Her mother's mouth hardened into a thin line. "Sakura, be respectful of your elders!" she snapped.

"If they respected me, I would!"

"We do respect you, honey."

"No you don't. You aren't respecting my decision to not go with you."

"Well, that's different..."

"How is it different?! It's like you don't care what I want!"

Sakura's mother's head snapped up."Just because I want to spend some time with you I suddenly don't care what you want? That's unfair Sakura!"

"Mom-"

"No. Enough. You're going with us. Pack your bags. You're right. I _don't_ care what you want."

Sakura stood there shell-shocked for a moment, the words sinking in. Then she turned and walked out the door.

* * *

**_I hope you liked the (revised) prologue. _**

**_The revised first chapter should be uploaded within the next few days (along with a new chapter). _**

**_Stay tuned and review please._**

**_Witty Comment of the Day: When riding the subway, avoid the rich looking types. That's your pervert. Either that or he's your normal business man who's going to get incredibly pissed-off if you accuse him of being a pervert. You know what? Just don't ride the subway._**

**_Ciao_**

**_~God's Broken Dreamer  
_**


	2. Meet the Big Bad Wolf

_**Well I'm back with an entirely new and revised chapter.**_

_**And in the same day as the prologue's revision, it's a miracle!**_

_**Three updates in two days and with more to come.**_

_**I'm attempting to go faster than every six months for you all.**_

_**I'm so sorry about that.**_

_**And since I forgot the disclaimer for last chapter: I do NOT own Naruto. **_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura**

**_(Author Note)_  
**

_**Chapter One: Meet the big bad wolf**_

* * *

Sakura carefully picked her way through the undergrowth of the forest floor.

"Damn parents dragging me out into the middle of this fucking forest to go camping." She punched a nearby tree which went flying away from her, destroying a few of the other trees in it's path. _**(Yes, she has her strength from the series in here.)**_ "I could have been shopping!" She paused. "Well, actually, I hate shopping since Ino drags me everywhere, but still, at the very least I could have been comfortable!"

She turned to regard the destruction behind her. "Oops...oh well" She shrugged and kept walking.

Sakura had stepped off the path quite some time ago and was now thoroughly, purposefully, lost.

Unbeknownst to her, Sakura was being stalked.

The wolf followed a few feet behind her, low to the ground, hidden by the bushes.

He licked his chops in anticipation of how her flesh would taste. She'd make a good dinner in his opinion.

A twig snapped beneath Sakura's foot and she jumped, turning slightly.

The wolf froze, staring at her with warry eyes. _Does she see me?_

Her pink hair flowed out with the momentum of her spin and her emerald eyes widened almost imperceptibly. He felt a strange feeling low in his stomach. _Attraction?_ _No. Couldn't be._ He hadn't felt that for any human woman in a very long time.

Sakura reached a small clearing with a stream running through it and took off her shoes, sitting down and dangling her feet into the shallow waters of the stream. "Ahh... This feels like heaven..."

The wolf was inwardly cursing that he hadn't pounced earlier when he'd had the chance. The human girl had managed to make her way into an open area._ I've no cover here._

He took a chance anyway and crept up behind Sakura.

She stood, stretching and glancing at her watch doing a double take. "It can't be nine-thirty already!" Sakura picked up her shoes, sliding them back on hurriedly and ranting as she did. "Mom and Dad will kill me for being out so late. Not like they care at home. Everything's different out here. Stupid forest."

She turned to go back the way she had come and froze. A giant wolf stared her down.

The wolf was black, the color of jet and obsidian with red tips on it's tail and one of it's ears. A red patch around one of its eyes, like a splash of paint, marked it unforgettably.

"Gods above..." Sakura swore, staring at the creature. The only phrases running through her head were small clips from fairytails such as little red riding hood and the boy who cried wolf.

She gulped. Bad things happened to people in those stories, the kind of things she didn't want happening to her.

Things involving the sharp teeth the wolf was flashing and the tearing of flesh, mingled with the taste of blood.

She could see death in his eyes. _How do I know it's a him?_

**You've got instincts, girl. You just forget they're there most of the time.**

The wolf grinned, he always loved seeing the fear in their eyes when they first saw him. But there would be no time to savor this moment. To take even a moment longer would spoil the element of surprise that had frozen the girl in her tracks. A second later…he pounced.

* * *

**_So...._**

_**Better than before?**_

_**Cliff hanger (Bum Bum Bum)**_

_**Sorry?**_

_**lol.**_

_**So, thanks again to every one who actually reads this story.**_

_**I love you all.**_

_**Review? Please?**_

**_Witty Comment of the Day: Singing is an art in which everyone is welcomed. That is, everyone except the tone deaf people._**

**_Ciao_**

**_~God's Broken Dreamer_**


	3. What are you doing?

_**Well, it's me again.**_

_**Four updates in two days.**_

_**You're all having heart attacks aren't you?**_

_**I'm not paying hospital bills. =O**_

_**lol.**_

_**So, here's another revised chapter. Longer than it used to be.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura**

_**Author Note**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**_

_**Chapter Two: So, if you aren't going to eat me...what **are** you doing?****  
**_

* * *

The back of Sakura's head collided with the ground and she winced in pain, attempting to sit up, her mind still denying what had just happened. That denial was very quickly stomped out as soon as she looked up to see what was keeping her on the ground.

The same massive wolf was pinning Sakura down. Its two front paws were pressing down on her wrists, its lower body was pressed against her, keeping her firmly on the ground. She sighed. _As if this day hasn't been bad enough already._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke stared down at the girl beneath him. He realized now more than ever that she was beautiful. How had he ever thought of eating her? It was true that he had no doubt that she would taste, well, delicious, but at the moment he was interested in a different kind of taste.

He wanted to know what it was like to taste those cherry lips. To plunge himself into her sweet body.

_There is more than one kind of eating._

He smirked inwardly, imagining all the things he could do.

However, he had no time for such fickle thoughts.

Taking advantage of the fact that she was momentarily dazed, Sasuke stood, lifting Sakura with his front two paws, his human side still active in his wolf form. Then he began the long trek back to his den.

* * *

Sakura stirred lightly in his arms. "Mm…what? Where am…" She looked up and saw the wolf. She certainly would have screamed if not for the fact that he chose that exact moment to lightly dig his claws into her skin, warning her against such an action.

And so she remained peacefully-grudgingly- silent until he set her gently on the make shift bed in his den.

The bed consisted of various animal furs piled up on top of one another, making a cozy little nest in the far back corner of the dark cave. Near the middle of the cavern was a small circle of stones, inside which lay the remains of a fire, and against the far wall was an impressive pile of wood.

Sakura scrambled quickly to the far side of the bed, pushing herself as close to the cave wall as possible. "What are you?" she asked in small wonder, one hand reaching for him tentatively.

Sasuke stared at it in confusion, not sure what she wanted him to do. He came to a small decision, grasping her hand in one of his own warm and furred hands-er, paws.

Sakura relaxed slightly, comforted by that small, friendly, human reaction. She glanced towards the cave entrance, trying to think of some way to escape the strange place she was in. Unfortunately, no plans came to mind.

Sasuke followed her gaze and growled lowly, knowing exactly what was going through her mind. He also used those small seconds to determine he had but fifteen minutes until dawn, when he would once more become human. It had taken quite some time to return to the cave. Much too long.

He used the hand-like paw that was holding hers to drag Sakura to him, crushing her against his chest and growling softly at the feel of her warm, soft form pressed against him.

Sasuke shoved his nose into the nape of her neck, inhaling deeply and feeling her shudder.

He pushed her away, back against the wall, with something akin to regret. _Regret for what? The loss of __her warmth?_ She was making him lose all his sense and he didn't like it. _When did a human confuse me? When did a human make me weak?_

Sasuke scoffed inwardly, looking down once more at the frail creature in front of him.

She stared up at him with frightened eyes and something in his chest wrenched in pain at putting that expression on her face.

Sasuke ignored the feeling instead nipping the creamy skin of her shoulder, exposed by a rip in the fabric of her t-shirt._ She must've gotten it caught on something in the woods._

Sakura cried out in surprise, pushing his head away and turning her entire body to face the entrance, curling herself into a ball. She peeked out at him, catching a glance of the cave entrance and noting that, within minutes, it would be dawn.

He followed her gaze, also noticing the lightening sky. Sasuke didn't mind in the least, he'd rather be human for the rest of this anyway. There were things he needed to find out from her. _Like whether or not she tastes as good as she looks...No! Things like her name...right, her name._

He shook his head. _By all the saints, she's making me go insane._

A few rays of sunlight hit him and he rolled away from her as his muzzle began to shrink and the fur receded back into his body leaving him, once again, fully human.

* * *

**_And it's done! Yay! Aren't you all so happy? I want to thank you for the wonderful reviews and I'm sorry that my chapters have been so short._**

**_Thus why I've been revising them._**  
_**Fixing them and making them longer.**_

_**A two-in-one special! =D**_

_**lol**_

_**Witty Comment of the Day: So, if life as we knew it ceased to exist, doesn't that just mean for the airhead glamour girls that they chipped a nail?**_

_**Ciao,**_  
_**~God's Broken Dreamer  
**_


	4. Werewolf's Prisoner

_**Here we have it folks, the edited version of chapter four. **_

_**Which means chapter five now makes very little sense XD**_

_**So that's next obviously.**_

_**Many many many words in this one. But I had to stop somewhere, before I infringed on chapter five's territory. **_

_**I assure you that the next two chapters will be muchos lengthened as well.**_

_**Anyways have fun!**_

_**I do NOT own naruto.**_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura**

**_(Author Note)_**

**_

* * *

Chapter Three: Werewolf's Prisoner  
_**

Sakura's eyes widened and she shivered, a cool burst of air floating through the cave, mouth open slightly in surprise as she watched his change. "So that's what you were . . . " Her eyelids fluttered slightly as if in a threat to faint.

The now-human Sasuke blinked several times, unused to his new eyes, then he looked down at himself. His skin was fairly pale, due to being covered in fur and going out at night all the time. His figure was slim, and his muscles were toned, although not huge and grotesque. His hair was short, spiked in the back, and the same color as his fur, dark as the night itself.

Although he couldn't see them, he knew his eyes had returned to being a deep onyx, still gleaming in the darkness of the cave. He stared down at the girl, making sure she was still well within reach.

Sakura met his eyes after a quick look at the rest of him. Her jade eyes widened almost imperceptibly as she noticed the change in his eyes. "No wonder you were so intelligent . . . " The words came out as a breathy sigh, dazed, as though she were still on the verge of passing out.

He stared at her silently for a while. Then, he leaned down, his mouth next to her ear, and whispered the first words he had spoken to a human in years, "Would you walk into my parlor, said the spider to the fly..."

She shivered and her eyes slid closed although she quickly reopened them. Her breath quickened slightly. "Th-that doesn't end well for the fly..."

He smirked, running his tongue along her ear down her cheek to her neck, where he stopped and bit down lightly. "Pending your thoughts on the matter, it won't end well for you either."

"S-stop it!"

Sasuke chuckled. "If you really want me to stop, why are you responding so well...?"

"It's called an involuntary reaction genius." Sakura snapped with a slight hitch in her breath, another shudder running down her spine.

"Mhm. But you're not struggling at all..." He backed up a little so he could look at her, a smug grin plastered on his face.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "So? I just don't see a point to it! You're obviously stronger than me! What does that mean?"

"_That_ means, my dear prey, that you've given in and are now a willing participant...correct me if I'm wrong." He leaned in close, his eyes gleaming.

She looked horrified, missing the point entirely. "I'm your prey? So you're going to eat me when you're done with me?"

"Well...I had originally planned on it, but...now my intentions are a bit different. Prey simply refers to you as who I was hunting, and who I have now caught... Not necessarily for food. Besides...there is more than one kind of eating." Sasuke smirked, quoting his thoughts from earlier.

Sakura stared at him in dawning horror. "M-more than one kind of eating?"

He scoffed. "Oh please, you're a modern girl. Surely you're intelligent enough to understand such a simple innuendo."

"O-of course I am!" She crossed her arms over her chest, offended. _No one insults my intelligence!_

**Now why don't you just sleep with the hottie to prove that, hm?**

_Shut up! _Her face turned an interesting shade of red and Sasuke cocked his head to the side, wondering what had caused the change.

"Stop staring at me!" **Look all you want, honey. **

_Be quiet!_

**No need to be rude, darlin'.**

A myriad of expressions flew across Sakura's face and Sasuke had to stifle his laughter. She blushed.

"Wh-what are you laughing at?!"

He smirked, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "You, Ma petite l'homme."

She blinked. "Your what?"

"My little human."

"H-hey!" She jumped to her feet. "I'm not little!"

He stood as well, towering over her. "No?"

Sakura looked up, and up, and up at him, sputtering. "W-w-well, just because you're some freakish giant-"

He caught her chin, gripping it with one hand and holding her still, lowering his head until their foreheads touched. "I am hardly, ma chere, a giant." With every word his lips brushed against hers, a mere ghosting of breath, but still, a contact that made her shiver.

"M-maybe from your point of view..."

Sasuke smirked, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. She smelled amazing...and the way her soft curves fit perfectly against his hard muscled body..._Enough taunting yourself, Sasuke!_

He tipped her head up and sealed their mouths together.

She melted, her eyes slipping closed.

_No, Sakura, get a hold of yourself! This guy kidnapped you!_

**Yeah, but he's sooooooo hot.**

_Shush! Not important!_

**Is too!**

Her hands found their way onto his shoulders and she clutched at him desperately. He chuckled and her eyes flew open, narrowing into a glare at the sound.

She shoved.

He stepped instantly away her, avoiding the danger and snarling. "What was that for?!"

"That was for kissing me."

"You liked it, what's the problem?"

"I didn't want it!"

He smirked. "Is that so? And here I thought you were kissing me back."

"I-I was not! I was just waiting for the right moment to shove you." she crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

"Of course you were...." He took a step closer to her, still a little disgruntled that she had interrupted him.

And she took a step back.

Step closer.

One back.

Closer.

Back.

And now she was once again against the cave wall.

He lifted a hand, fingering a stray lock of her bubblegum-pink hair, and smirked. "Nervous?"

"N-no. Should I be?" Even she could tell how pathetic that sounded.

He grinned, baring his teeth. "Yes, ma petite l'homme. I think you should feel very nervous."

* * *

Naruto bounced happily on the balls of his feet, whining to his wife. "Ne, Hinata-chan, when is Sasuke-teme coming over to pick up his clothes? I'm bored~."

Hinata sighed, setting aside the dish she had been washing and turning to face her husband. (Well, mate, if you went with Naruto's name for it.)

Yep, her husband was a werewolf, though there wasn't much to give it away any more.

Not like that meant much, he was still as dangerous as ever.

"H-he said he'd be coming to get them tonight, after he slept off the change, N-naruto-kun." She still stuttered after all these years. She was still so very shy.

And she still couldn't believe he loved her.

It was like a dream.

"Che, I bet the bastard's probably just gonna make up some stupid excuse and be late. Just like Kakashi always does. 'Sorry I was wrestling a bear for some dinner.' Wrestling a bear my ass!"

Of course, he had to go and wake her up every now and again.

Hinata sighed, turning back to the dishes. She nearly dropped one when Naruto came up behind and put his arms around her. "I love you."

She smiled softly. He was still just so sweet.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

* * *

"I don't have to listen to you!" Sakura snapped, fighting Sasuke's hold on her waist.

"Well I don't have to listen to you either." He was still sooooo calm. It pissed her off.

How had they gotten to shouting at each other, again? Oh, yes. After the 'you should be very nervous' line Sakura had punched him and tried to bolt. He'd been stunned a moment or two, after being rocketed into the wall, then run after her, tackled her to the ground, picked her up and dragged her back into the cave, wherein he had informed her quite stiffly that she would not be able to leave until (if) he said she could.

Obviously, she hadn't taken the news well.

Though she _had _been very shocked that he was stronger than her.

"What are you anyway?"

"I'm a werewolf. I assumed you were smart enough to figure that out. Was I wrong? Or was the transforming from a wolf into a human not a big enough clue?"

"I was more thinking you were just a spoiled brat."

He growled. "Back to the topic at hand..."

"Ah yes, so basically you're a cannabalistic excuse for a human being with animalistic properties and strength beyond that of a tank?"

"A cannibal?" He scoffed. "Hardly."

"But did you not originally kidnap me with every intention of eating me?"

"But I changed my mind, didn't I?"

"That still leaves the original point. You. Eat. People."

Sasuke made an enraged sound and tightened his grip on her squirming form, ignoring her effect on him and dropping (throwing) her roughly on his bed.

"I thought I already made this clear." He dropped to his knees in front of her, grabbing her shoulders. "I don't normally eat people. I scare them and leave them passed out somewhere so they stay out of my territory. You were a special case. I'm curious, did you really think I'd eat you?"

She smacked his hands away, sitting up. "In all honesty the only thing going through my mind was that a giagantic wolf had kidnapped me carried me _somewhere_ and-and-"

"And what?" he demanded.

"Transformed into a human and started quoting children's poetry to me! Poetry!"

_And made my heart skip a beat._

**See?**

_Shut up._

"There's nothing wrong with poetry." He said stiffly.

"Oh please, _The Spider and the Fly? _Hardly a tale of love and devotion."

He slammed his hands against the wall behind her, trapping her between his arms.

"Is that what you want from me? Is that it?! Love and devotion?!" Sasuke didn't know what it was about the words that set him off. Maybe they reminded him too much of himself when he was younger.

_Itachi._

He stiffened, pulling away from her and running a hand through his hair. "Annoying..."

"Excuse me?" It was Sakura's turn to stiffen.

"I said you're annoying!"

"Then why don't you just let me go, if I'm so damn annoying?!" She stared him with hurt eyes, water filled eyes threatening to spill over.

His own eyes widened and he jerked away from her, turning his back, anything but looking at her.

"I can't."

A pause.

"What?"

"I can't...let you go. I'm not...not strong enough." _Not again._

Another, longer, pause.

"Not...strong enough? What do you-"

He grabbed her shoulders again, effectively stopping her from completing whatever it was she was saying, not that he really cared.

"Sometime in the twenties, my elder brother, Itachi, murdered my entire family and ran away, leaving only me alive." He paused to let that sink in.

"Wait. In the twenties? The _1920s_? How the hell old are you?" Of course, she'd missed the point entirely.

Sasuke massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to avoid the headache he could feel coming already. "I'm ninety-four."

It was her turn to grab his shoulders and get uncomfortably close, she actually knocked him over in her rush. "Ninety-four?! Ninety-fucking-four?!"

"Please," He said pleasantly from beneath her.(Yes, she'd also managed to knock herself down with her momentum) "Could you kindly remove yourself from this compromising position on top of me?"

Sakura noticed she had somehow managed to end up straddling him and a flush heated her face and neck instantly.

"Not that I'm not enjoying it, but, as I'm sure you didn't do so with intentions of continuing such a position any further, I would suggest you get off before I am inclined to do so myself."

She scrambled off him as quickly as was possible, looking much like a frightened animal and Sasuke found it hard to contain his laughter. She was just so cute sometimes.

"Anyways..." She said, shattering the silence that had awkwardly filled the cave. "You're ninety-four? How long can you werewolves live, anyway?"

He sat up, brushing a little bit of dirt off him, most likely caused by the several tussles they'd had already, and answered her question. "Well no one's actually tested it, but I think the longest we've had so far is somewhere around seven hundred years."

She sat back, her legs failing her and her mouth hanging open. "Shit. Seven hundred years? What we humans must be to you....nothing more than ants."

"Not true." He interjected her musings. "You see we need you. The werewolf gene is hereditary, and, while superstition was alive and well in the world, you humans killed quite a majority of our kind. We're quite the precious commodity nowaday, actually. Most of us search for our mate among your kind. Besides, we need you. We cannot exist in your world without your help. Why do you think I am out here? I had no one to help me after my family died."

She stared at him with sad eyes, lips slightly parted in a half-hearted attempt to form the words to apologize, whether it was for asking so many uncomfortable questions, for what had happened to him, or just to fill the silence she wasn't quite sure.

Sasuke peeked at her from underneath the curtain of hair that had somehow managed to fall over his eyes sometime during his speech. His eyes softened at her expression and he smiled softly, reaching over to trace her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. "You should wipe such an innocently alluring look off your face, before someone decides to take advantage."

That snapped her out of her sympathy and she glared at him, muttering to herself. "I hate this trip. Stupid parents. Stupid camping. Why me?"

"Because you promised."

She stopped muttering. "What? What do you mean I promised?"

He tactfully avoided the question, choosing instead to ask one of his own. "Why did you even come, if you hate camping so much?"

"I didn't ask to go camping. I was forced to. No electricity or plumbing. No civilization. On top of what happened last time...."

"Last time?"

Effectively distracted, Sakura cracked her knuckles and started the story. "We went camping when I was, like, three. I fell into the river, couldn't swim, and got swept downstream. The next part's all fuzzy, like, looking at something through a cloud. There was...a waterfall? Something. I fell....and woke up on the bank somewhere far away from the campsite. I wandered through the woods for days. I don't know how I survived. Maybe someone helped me? It was near this area. Anyways, like I said, I wandered around and, a few days later, my parents found me. I've always hated camping since. They forced me to come with them this time because they wanted 'adventure' or something" She scoffed. "Stupid, really."

Sasuke was silent, staring at Sakura with a look of deep thought on his face, a small smile curving his lips. "You always did get into trouble didn't you?"

"What?" She turned to face him, confusion etched onto her features. "What do you-"

He cut her off for the thousandth time. "Then let me ask you this." his voice was reduced to a whisper. "Would you rather be there, at your campsite with your parents, or here, in this cave, with me?"

She licked her lips, picking her words carefully. "True, that I really didn't want to go camping..."

His gaze followed her tongue deliberately and a smirk curved his lips. "Mhm..." He reached out one hand and slowly traced a path on the bare skin beneath one of the rips in her T-shirt with his index finger.

She slapped his hand away instantly. "Don't touch me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Someone's awfully defensive." He grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not a very touchy feely person." she argued, trying to free her wrist from his grasp. "I don't want your hands on me, there's no telling what you might do. And If I'm lucky you won't have broken my arms or tied me up by the time I get out of here."

"You mean if you get out of here. Who says I'm ever going to let you leave, dear prey?" He smirked slightly. "Don't worry though, I'm not going to break anything...And tying you up...That's not a bad idea."

"Forget I ever suggested it then." She tugged on her wrist a little harder, using her other hand to add force, not accessing any of her strength yet.

He used this opportunity to grab her other wrist and pin them together.

She stopped struggling. "My parents won't leave without me. You can't keep me here forever you know."

"How like a threat." He laughed. "No, ma petite l`homme, if I choose to, I could keep you here for a very, very long time. And they'd never find you... not if I didn't want them to. I've been looking for a life-long mate for some time now, anyway."

Her mouth worked soundlessly for a moment before she managed to stutter. "M-mate?! L-life-long mate?! I-I..." Her voice trailed off, her mouth hanging slightly open

"You what?" He laughed, leaning forward, his bangs brushing against her forehead.

She stuttered a little more and then fell silent. "Why on earth would you want me anyway?"

"No reason, I suppose it could just be because you were the first girl I came across, or maybe I like your hair. Or perhaps the way you manage to annoy me." _Or because you promised._

"I'm not annoying! Idiot!" she squirmed with renewed effort and suddenly found herself on her back, staring up at him.

He panted for a few moments, the girl could be monstrously strong when she wanted to. Then he leaned down and sealed his mouth to hers in a bone-searing kiss.

_I won't let you go, Sakura. Not a second time. Not again..._

_

* * *

_

_**Yay! Our first preview of some semblence of a plot! I'm sooo happy.**_

_**Wayyy different than it was before, ne?**_

_**Huzzah for french.**_

_**Anyways, could this be an evil cliffie as well?**_

_**I'm soo bad.**_

_**XD**_

_**I hid a movie quote in that chapter too, kudos and cookies to all who figure out what it is. ^_~  
**_

_**love ya! Read and review please!**_

**_Witty Comment of the Day: What's the point of letting us take laptops to school, I mean it isn't like we're actually going to use them to do school work. I'd rather use mine to read manga._**

**_Ciao,_**

**_God's Broken Dreamer  
_**


	5. You're a Mean One

**_Hello boys (and girls) I'm Back! (Yay for the random movie quote!)_**

**_With a burning firey passion! _**

**_And a longish (edited) chapter for yous._**

**_Hell_, I _deserve a cookie._**

**_Disclaimy-Thingy: I don't own-blah blah blah a helluva lot. Or Anything written by Dr Seuss._**

**_Except those books, and that book too, oh and that card. You get the point. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura**

**_(Author Note)_  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: You're a mean one_**

Sakura blinked.

Blinked again.

Still didn't quite register what he was doing.

She opened her mouth to ask him exactly that, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside.

Okay that was it.

She definitely _knew_ what he was doing now.

And she suddenly had a very claustrophobic moment.

It wasn't that he was a bad kisser or anything.

Oh, no, that was never the case.

Wait, she had _not _just thought that had she?

**Oh come on, honey, you've _got_ to at least admit _that_.**

Okay, so maybe she was in denial.

Sure, he'd kissed her earlier and she'd melted, but it had been nothing like this. Nothing even close.

Anyways, back to the claustrophobicness. (Which actually isn't even a word, but hey, she didn't care)

It was a moment of pure panic.

One of those moments when your body sort of acts on its own and does whatever needs to be done to get you free. Well, in this case, she felt her hand lifting...

And then she'd slapped him.

She actually wasn't very aware of the fact that she had slapped him, just that her hand had moved and then she was sitting up, her hand was stinging and he was glaring daggers at her while rubbing at a very red hand-shaped area on his cheek.

And thank god he'd finally stopped kissing her.

And why was she wishing he was still doing it?

She took the opportunity to scramble as far away from his as she could, she actually would have made a run for the entrance except that it was closer to him then it was to her, and, as we just clarified she wanted to be as far from him as possible. And what had happened last time was still fresh in her mind.

So, that was how they ended up glaring at each other from opposite sides of the cave for the next few hours.

Eventually Sakura's patience was running thin and the fact that she had gotten no sleep last night was now coming very close to the surface, revealing itself in the fluttering of eyelashes and a fight to stay awake.

She finally gave up and leaned her head back against the wall with a sigh, closing her eyes and quickly drifting off into a light doze.

She was dimly aware of a shadow falling across her face and arms wrapping around her, lifting her away from the wall.

Her last memory before she drifted fully into unconsciousness was of being lowered onto something soft and having something warm envelope her.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the fragile girl in his arms. Her pink hair spread across the furs he had laid her on in such an enticing display that he couldn't resist dipping his nose to her head and sniffing lightly.

His eyes slid closed in pleasure. God, she smelled good, like vanilla and cherry blossoms mixed together in one tantalizing aroma. One that sent shivers down his spine.

He'd gotten a whiff of it earlier, but it had been subdued then, nothing near as strong as the one he'd just gotten.

Her pink lashes brushed against her cheeks, drawing his gaze to the smooth, creamy color of her skin and the cherry pink of her full lips.

Not to mention any of her other attributes, all dually worthy of praise.

Yes, he decided, he liked her much better while she was sleeping.

Then she couldn't yell at him, or hit him again, or protest to whatever he was doing.

For the moment, life was good.

Then he was reminded that he'd promised Naruto that he'd go visit him and Hinata for a while the following two days. They kept his clothes at their house on nights he 'changed' and he needed to pick them up. He couldn't just prance around naked.

But why did Naruto have to be the only one nearby?

He was so annoying, though his wife was sweet, albeit shy, and he spouted that annoying catch phrase all the time.

Ugh.

There went his happy mood.

He sighed and settled for burying his face in Sakura's hair again.

Her deep, even breaths eventually lulled even him into a sort of half-sleep state, where he was at least aware enough to notice if she moved, which she didn't. In fact, she slept longer than he did.

But it wasn't a very restful sleep.

Wasn't very restful at all.

* * *

_She was running. _

_She didn't know what she was running from._

_She just knew that if she let it catch her then it would be the end._

_End of what?_

_Her life?_

_No, it didn't seem that serious._

_It just..._

_It was something she didn't want to catch her. _

_Something she didn't want to touch her was chasing her._

_And it was closing in quickly._

_She could feel its hot breath on her neck, letting her know that she was only continuing to run by its will, and, if it wished, it could stop her flight in seconds. _

_Her breath came in quick, short pants, her legs growing tired, and suddenly it seemed that it decided the game was up._

_It was like her legs were made of lead, or something else excruciatingly heavy, trying to draw her into the ground. _

_Hands were on her back and she was pushed to the ground, something heavy 'helping' her down._

_Then the ground beneath her was crumbling away and she was falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling like Alice, though it was no white rabbit she was following._

_No, a wolf was trotting in front of her, trotting downwards. Drawing her with it, encouraging her with looks over its shoulder, connecting its eyes with hers each time it did. Amber eyes, then red, then amber. Back and forth._

_Somehow, she was sure that this wolf was what had been chasing her earlier._

_She also realized that she couldn't tell anything about it except that it was, in fact, a wolf, and the color of its eyes._

_Then she fell into a pool of water._

_Ripples spread above her and she tried to scream, but no sound came, and she was drifting down._

_Down._

_Down._

_And then the water receded. _

_And she was left sitting in it, hands behind her, coughing and staring up at the wolf that stood on its surface in front of her. _

_Then the wolf was convulsing, shifting, and it became a man, rising from the water._

_Her captor._

"_Sasuke." And she didn't know how she knew his name..._

_But she did._

_

* * *

_

And then suddenly she was awake, upright, sitting up in a place she definitely hadn't fallen asleep at.

In fact, she was staring at the place she had gone to sleep, still trying to figure out why she wasn't there.

"I moved you. You looked uncomfortable."

She jumped at the sound of the soft voice next to her, turning to look at Sasuke. It didn't take her very long to realize she was lying next to him in his 'bed'.

Sasuke laughed at her reaction, standing up and surveying the cave. He turned to look at her and let his eyes roam over her form, more openly than when she had been asleep. It was always more fun when she was awake. She'd turn red and get mad.

Her pink hair was disheveled and sleep tousled in a most appealing and sexy way and he knew a slow smile was curving over his lips.

Hey jade eyes were staring up at him in a confused manner, as she had no clue why he was still looking at her.

That was when he noticed the scrapes on her arms and the dirt smeared across her skin, his smile instantly turning into a frown.

_You're a mean one, Mr Grinch_

"You. Girl. Take off your clothes."

_You_ _really are a heel_

Her heart jumped in her chest and her mouth dropped open incredulously. "What?"

_You're as cuddly as a cactus_

A smirk curved his lips and he imagined what her reaction to his next line would be. "You heard me. Do it. Or I'll do it for you."

_You're as charming as an eel_

She blinked. "What?" Again, that what. What an annoying word. "Why? And I do have a name you know. It's Sakura."

_Mr Grinch_

"Fine then, _Sakura,_ you need to bathe."

_You're a bad banana_

"But... I showered yesterday." She protested, lifting her hands as though they could ward him away.

_With a greasy black peel._

"And went trecking through the woods last night." He had to stifle his laughter. It was like talking to a petulant child.

_You're a monster, Mr Grinch_

"Like it was my fault I took a roll in the dirt?" She was angry now, the shock at the idea wearing off.

_Your heart's an empty hole_

"Well it was your fault you were out there. Anyways girl just do it." He deliberately left her name out.

_Your brain is full of spiders_

"But..." Her eyes narrowed. "Hey! You called me girl again!"

He didn't deem that worthy of response.

_You've got garlic in your soul_

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh great, first you tackle me and kidnap me and now you want me to strip off my clothes and take a bath or you'll force me to. Does this get any better? What about you? You smell as though you haven't bathed in a hundred years!" It wasn't true, of course, he smelled amazing. Like sandalwood and sage and..._Focus, Sakura!_

_Mr. Grinch_

"It's only been three." He said with a miffed tone.

_I wouldn't touch you with a_

Her mouth dropped open in horror. "You first! I won't stand to be within ten feet of you until you've bathed! And where am I going to take said bath anyways?"

_Thirty-nine-and-a-half-foot pole_

He chuckled. "We're lucky. There's a hot spring nearby."

He saw her eyes light up at that.

"A hot spring?"

"Yes, Sakura, dear. A hot spring."

She glared at him drawing another chuckle.

"And since you're so insistent that I take a bath as well...Well, then we can just take one together."

She opened her mouth to protest but he lifted her up before she could even begin to form the words to do so.

That was when he took off running.

Damn, was that boy (excuse me, **Man**) fast.

The forest flew by around them in a multicolor swirl, that was how fast he was running. Sakura had to blink a few times just to be sure she wasn't still dreaming, she even pinched herself. The only thing that did was hurt.

The next thing she knew he was setting her down on the bank, next to a steaming pool of clear water.

She turned around, surveying the area with interest, only being dragged from her thoughts by his clipped tone.

"You. Clothes. Off. Now."

She turned around, now quite annoyed.

"Fine, fine. I'll take off my damn clothes, but you stay turned around until I'm done, and you definitely stay on the other side of the spring."

He shrugged, turning his back to her. "Fine." From there, she couldn't see the smirk curving his lips. _Fat chance._

She watched him warily for a few moments before finally sliding down her jeans.

He occasionally peeked over his shoulder to make sure she was doing something, his eyes widening at the sight of her curves, specifically when she peeled off her shirt and he got a glimpse of the black bra underneath. He licked his lips, a small smirk forming.

When she had finished he crept up behind her and hefted her in his arms, tossing her into the spring with ease.

Sakura came up sputtering and cursing him like a sailor, a very learned sailor. And wait, was that even anatomically possible?

Oh well.

Just to make her even more angry, he smirked and threw a well-aimed bar of soap.

It bounced off her forehead, sending her into a new flurry of curses.

_You're a mean one, Mister Grinch._

And if that wasn't the damn truth.

* * *

**_And, suddenly the dream becomes important! Hurray for editing. Otherwise none of you would get any of this, if any of you even do._**

**_So, we see more of the plot (If you squint juuusstt~ right)_**

**_And we gets lots more juicy details._**

**_Hope you enjoyed_**

**_Read and review_**

**_Witty Comment of the Day: Did you know that in Egypt they removed the brain from the dead by-Hey waitaminute! Why the hell am I telling you something that's going to have me gagging? Now that's dumb. Here. Have a cookie._**

**_Ciao,_**

**_God's Broken Dreamer  
_**


	6. Strange Things

**_Alright. I'm back! _**

**_New chapter of camping. Exciting stuff, folks._**

**_For those of you who didn't know, all previous chapters have gone through major revising._**

**_There's actually plot now! -gasp-_**

**_So, if you haven't already, go back and re-read._**

**_We've passed the ten thousand word milestone! I'm so happy! XD_**

**_Enjoy!_**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura**

_**(Author Note)**  
_

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Strange Things**_

Sakura seethed the entire time Sasuke carried her to…well….wherever the hell it was they were going. Where were they going anyway? She lifted her head to survey the passing scenery and try to figure out where they were.

Trees.

Trees.

More Trees.

Camp.

More trees.

Wait!

Camp?!

Maybe that was her camp!

She filed the location away in her head, intending to sneak away and check it out later. If she was lucky and it _was_ her camp then she probably wouldn't be coming back. Of course this all hinged on her actually being able to sneak away. Yeah, like that would ever happen.

Sasuke had been keeping a careful watch on her, almost as though he was waiting for her to try something. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of catching her. Especially not after he'd thrown that bar of soap at her.

She didn't plan to forgive him for that anytime soon.

"Stupid bastard…."

"Did you say something?"

She jumped slightly and blushed. "N-no! You must have been hearing things."

He chuckled, so faint she could barely hear it. "Of course I was."

"Well you were." She insisted hotly.

"Hn."

She could just imagine the smirk that was probably on his face and bit down on his back in revenge.

Not a good idea.

The next thing she knew she had been roughly thrown on the ground, rocks were digging into her back, and a red-eyed Sasuke was looming over her.

"S-sorry, Sasuke, I-"

He cut her off by sealing his lips over hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth as she tried to form words.

And then all words were lost.

Lost in the slide of his tongue against hers.

Lost in the tide of their kiss.

And, before she even realized it, she was responding, sliding her hands into his hair and pulling him closer, arching her back to press her body against his.

Anything to be closer to him.

Sasuke's body trembled with restraint. She was clinging to him like he was her entire world. He was losing his head. _Let go. It's easy. _

_Just...let go of her and take a step back._

He didn't stop.

Couldn't.

She was intoxicating.

A familiar and utterly annoying voice interrupted them. "Not that I'm not enjoying the show, but should you go any farther I'm quite certain that Hinata's going to faint."

Sasuke snarled, pulling back. "Oh please, Dobe. As if I haven't seen the two of you doing worse when you thought you were alone."

A tell tale thump from the direction of the voice ensured that Hinata had most certainly passed out.

He sighed. "Sorry, Hinata."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, Naruto, you're a werewolf too, but you don't shift because...?"

"I'm mated. No werewolf that's mated can shift, though they maintain all the other aspects, such as increased senses and strength."

"Okay, so, why can't mated werewolves shift?"

Sasuke answered for him. "Well, pregnant female werewolves that shift would lose the baby. It wouldn't be able to handle the stress placed on it while the body rearranged itself. So female werewolves that are mated don't shift so that, if they become pregnant, they can carry the baby to full term. As for why the males don't shift, our only theory is it was a somewhat stab at equality." He and Naruto shared a look and shrugged. "That one's a mystery."

"Okay so if mated werewolves don't shift but get to keep all the rest of their abilities, then what do their mates get?"

"W-well, S-sakura-chan,I-I'm sure I could answer this b-better than Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun. " Hinata turned red and looked at her hands, pushing her index fingers together.

"Haha, yeah. We wouldn't know. We aren't werewolf mates." Naruto joked, scratching his head sheepishly. Sakura glared at him, mouthing the words 'shut up' and turning to focus on Hinata.

"W-well, they g-get some of their m-mate's strength and senses and their life becomes equivilent to that of the werewolf's. Wh-when I get really angry sometimes I can get my nails to lengthen a-and we sometimes get their craving for b-blood and m-meat."

Sakura blinked, trying to imagine Hinata mad. She shook her head, fighting the approaching headache. It just didn't fit, she couldn't picture it at all. Hinata mad? Not possible.

"Well how does one become mates anyways?"

"You seem to be awfully curious about this, now it _couldn't_ be that you're actually considering becoming my mate?"

Sakura jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice in her ear, spinning round and, acting on instinct again (she really had to stop doing that), lifted her hand, probably to slap him again in her surprise.

He saved her the trouble, catching her wrist and looming over her, leaning until their foreheads touched and he was staring darkly into her eyes. She noticed a hint of red around his pupils and gulped.

**Great. Now you pissed him off!**

_Shush! Trying to concentrate on not getting killed!_

She could almost hear the voice sniff. **No one appreciates me. He wouldn't kill you. C'mon, why would he kill his future mate?**

_I'm not_ _his future mate!_

**But you could be...**

_Is this really the time?_

**Yeah, yeah. I know. Shut up.**

"N-no." She said haughtily. "It's just, you kept going on about it and, naturally, I was curious to see what the big deal was."

His eyes bored into hers for a few more moments before he released her hand and stepped back. "A werewolf who does not have a mate by the age of one hundred is doomed to be slowly driven insane by his wolf half unless he can find a mate before he's completely gone."

"He's what?" Sakura asked incredulously. _Sasuke's 94. He's only got six years at most. _She stared at her hands, rubbing the wrist he'd been holding. _Why am I worried? Six years is a long time._

**Yeah, to us. He's 94 and he's gonna live hundreds of years. Six years is like a blink of an eye.**

_But I want to go home._

**And leave him to madness huh?**

_What do you care? You just want me to sleep with him._

**That too. Hey, didn't you have a question they didn't answer?**

_Oh, right. Thanks._

"So, how do you become mates again?"

"That's easy." Naruto laughed. "Have sex."

Hinata turned red, hiding her steaming face by looking down,

"Really? That's it? Nothing else? Sheesh, no such thing as a one night stand with you guys, huh?"

"Well, actually. It's a bit more complicated than that. See, there's only one person a werewolf can be mated to."

"Huh?"

"Kind of like destined love. For every werewolf there's one person out there that can be their mate."

"Well how do you know that someone's your person?" _And why do you think it's me?_

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks, as if debating whether or not to tell her the truth. She put her hands on her hips and glared at them, as if daring them to lie. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "There're two ways."

"Two?"

"The first one 's this." Sasuke tapped his neck, where there were three comma shaped marks, twice. Black lines filtered into existence, curling from the mark on his neck across his torso and over his left shoulder, extending down his arm and over his fingers,forming a spiral on his palm.

"What is that?" Sakura asked, wonder in her tone as she lightly traced the spiral on Sasuke's palm.

"It's a seal. We've all got one. Our mate has a birthmark or tattoo that appears or they acquire some time during puberty that looks like our seal. We can't rely on that though, since it may be out of sight so instead we have to rely on the second one."

"And what's the second one?"

He smirked at her, holding his hand in front of her in the traditional 'stop' motion.

"Huh? Wha-" And then her eyes widened, her head falling back and her hair blowing crazily about her in some imaginary wind. It was like she was caught in a storm. One that circled and closed around, shutting out the world. She couldn't hear anything except the blood rushing in her ears and the pressing wind, roaring against her, blowing her clothes about and biting against her skin. She could see purple and blue lights flashing at the corners of her vision and forming shapes, wolves.

Sasuke closed his palm, clenching his hand into a fist, and, if possible, smirking even more than he had been before he'd done...whatever it was he had done.

"_That_, Sakura. Is the second way." He relaxed his arm, letting it fall to his side. "Know what that means?" He grinned at her.

Hinata ran forward, grabbing Sakura's hands and smiling widely. "I-isn't that amazing, S-Sakura-chan? You're Sasuke-kun's mate!"

"Yeah!" Naruto joked. "So just sleep with the teme already! He's been needing to get laid for forever."

Hinata turned red and smacked him over the head in one of her rare moments of strength. "N-Naruto-kun, that's rude!"

The initial shock wore off and Sakura's knees collided with the ground violently, eyes wide and unfocused. Sasuke was by her side immediately, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. "Dobe, the guest bedroom?"

"Where it always is. Your duffle bag's in there too. Just don't break our princess, kay?" Naruto winked and Hinata blushed again.

They exchanged a look as Sasuke climbed the stairs, the steady thump of his feet on the old wood managed to shield most of their conversation from him, even with his increased hearing.

"You don't think we should've held off telling her do you, Hinata?"

Hinata touched her fingers to her cheek, thinking carefully about her answer. "S-she seemed so upset. The realization should have brought on h-happiness. It always does. I-it couldn't have been a fluke, could it?" She looked to him for confirmation.

He frowned. "I've never heard of a fluke power reaction like that. She's got to be the one. And he's got so little time left, she's just got to be it."

"B-But what if she's not, N-naruto-kun?"

"Then I think our Sasuke may not have any hope left. He only meant to hunt this forest temporarily anyways. He never told me what made him stay."

* * *

Sasuke pushed the door to the guest room open with his foot, turning his body sideways so Sakura didn't get caught on the frame. She'd been silent since he'd picked her up, but he knew she was there. She didn't seem the type to lose herself over something so small.

_Was it a fluke?_

Contrary to what they'd thought, he'd been able to hear every word of Hinata and Naruto's conversation. He set Sakura gently down on the bed and raked a hand through his hair. _It couldn't be a fluke. I'm sure of it. Flukes don't happen twice. _

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and smiled, brushing a few pink strands away from her eyes. She was staring at him and his eyes softened.

"Hey...you okay?"

She nodded hesitantly and he took her hand in both of his, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry. I know that must've been shocking for you. I shouldn't have done that, it was...arrogant."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah. It was. Bastard." She punched his arm with her free hand, finally meeting his eyes. She smiled.

He smirked. "Who said you could hit me, though?" Then he was tickling her and she was laughing.

Somehow (neither was quite sure how) they managed to end up rolling around on the bed and ending up in another compromising position, her jean-clad legs straddling his bare torso, both laughing and gasping for breath.

"Bastard." Sakura said again, hitting his chest lightly. "How dare you tickle me!"

"Me?" Sasuke's eyes twinkled with mischief. "You started it by hitting me."

"I did not!"

There was more laughter and, eventually, time found Sakura tracing the marks on his chest that he had yet to recede.

Suddenly, her hands stilled and she looked down at him, eyes wide. "Sasuke...."

"Yes?" He smirked.

"You're...naked."

If anything, his smirk widened into a wolfish grin. "Why, yes, Sakura. I _am_, indeed, quite naked. If anything, I have been naked since we first met. You just noticed?"

She scrambled off him as quickly as possible, pressing herself to the closest wall in a comical reenactment of when they'd first interacted as human and wolf in his cave. He had to stifle his laughter.

"Get dressed!" She was snapping at him now and he collapsed into what could only be referred to as giggles, unable to take it.

"Yes, master." He gasped in between laughs, grabbing his duffle bag and heading for the second door in the room, a bathroom.

**Damn, girl!** Sakura couldn't help but let her eyes rake over his backside as he walked. **You've had that eye-candy in front of you this entire time and haven't been taking the opportunity to stare?**

_Well, I didn't hear you pointing that out until now either!_ She snapped at herself.

**We _were_ a little busy, sweetheart. Are you going to go through with this mate thing?**

She sighed and pushed a hand through her hair, standing up and staring at the bathroom door, deep in thought. _I don't know. It's so confusing. I just want to go back home, to before this fiasco. When everything made sense._

**Nothing makes sense, sweetheart. Nothing _ever_ does.**

_I know. No one can see the future either._

**But you can.**

_Perhaps. If you believe in such things._

**I'm you, sweetheart. I don't have a choice. **

Sakura smirked. _Maybe so._

**So, what did you see this time?**

_You're me, remember?_

_You already know._

* * *

Sasuke closed the door carefully, quietly, quickly. He still didn't quite understand what he'd seen. There had been two Sakura's standing in the room, side by side. There was the one he knew was Sakura, and then another one one with her hair pulled up in a high side ponytail and glasses, wearing all black. She looked like she'd been lecturing Sakura, not that he'd heard anything, and Sakura had been _responding_.

Not with words.

But he could tell by her gestures.

There was something strange going on, most strange.

At some point, the girl in black had pulled a mirror our of thin air, practically showing it in Sakura's face. Then, just as suddenly the mirror had disappeared and the girl was laughing. Then Sakura smirked, something cold, not like the Sakura he knew at all, and then the look-alike had disappeared too.

He'd thought he'd seen the shadow of that 'other' Sakura few times before but had dismissed it as his imagination. Obviously, his imagination was getting increasingly creative.

He rummaged through the duffle bag for an outfit, thinking carefully on what he'd seen. He straightened, shirt in hand.

Then his eyes widened...

And the shirt dropped.

He suddenly understood what had felt wrong to him all day.

_I never told her my name._

And then he realized something else.

The other Sakura's hair had been up.

And on her neck, right at the nape, in a place her hair would normally cover, were three pink cherry blossom petals, arranged to mimic his scar.

* * *

_**And there you have it! **_

_**Boy, do I always cut off at ackward moments?**_

_**Hmm, guess so.**_

_**So, see what I was talking about with plot?**_

_**I know it's confusing.**_

_**All will be explained!**_

_**Read and Review, please!**_

_**I love you all**_

_**Witty comment of the day: So, a boy and a girl walk into a bar. The girl ducks. The boy doesn't. What does that tell you? XD Couldn't think of anything this time around. But hey, it had to've been a little funny XD**_

_**Ciao,**_

_**God's Broken Dreamer  
**_


End file.
